


Just a touch

by Ain_t_bovvered



Series: Dean's one shots Collection [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ain_t_bovvered/pseuds/Ain_t_bovvered
Summary: Pairing : Dean X Readergenre: fluffy light smutA/N : This was for @waywardbaby , she asked me for some fluffy light smut because she needed and I could never say no to her, and she had also just finished this piece Under the moonlight and I thought this was a fitted prologue.edited again by this gorgeous human @wingedcatninja





	Just a touch

> Pairing : Dean X Reader
> 
> genre: fluffy light smut
> 
> A/N : This was for @waywardbaby , she asked me for some fluffy light smut because she needed and I could never say no to her, and she had also just finished this piece Under the moonlight and I thought this was a fitted prologue.
> 
> edited again by this gorgeous human @wingedcatninja

### Chapter Text

 

 

  


 

 

“Yes, I’m listening,“ I snap and I groan mentally trying to pay attention to the men talking in front of me.

I’m not actually listening , well…yes I’m listening but at the same time I’m in my own head having a monologue with myself. I nod, make some noises and the occasional  _yes, go on_  and  _you are right_  just to give the impression that I’m engaged in the conversation.

My hand raises the bottle of my favourite beer, and I take a big bored sip from it, I let the vacuum I created suck in my top lip. Giggling mentally I let my eyes glance around the bunker library. The boys are engaged in a head to head discussion about the next hunt that I found just an hour earlier.

It was clearly a hunt, no question from me, but Dean wasn’t so sure and Sam called for a …what did he call it?

_“...a debate session?” I said in disbelief. “Really Sam?”_

_“We need to all be on board with this, and I don’t want to dismiss your findings without a proper look through,” Sam’s apologetic kind look always makes me melt. I cross my arms, pop my hip to the side and click my tongue in annoyance glaring at Dean’s victorious face._

_“Fine.“_

Coming out of my brief flashback I stretch my legs, propped on the table, and sink down in the chair a bit more, the empty beer bottle still sucking on my mouth. The “debate” seems to coming to an end, finally.

I look at Dean stance. He’s slouched on the chair towards me, sitting at the head of the table, one arm draped over the back of the chair and dangling lazily, the other splayed on the table, his fingers skipping between picking at the label on his beer bottle and scratching the wood surface of the table, his lips pursed in concentration.

God he’s so bored, I think and my mouth moves on its own, unable to contain my smile, with a pop, my lips are freed from their vacuum prison. The bottle slips down and I barely catch it before it reaches the floor. Straightening, I lock eyes with Dean’s amused ones and I feel the numbness of my lips as I chew slightly on them.

“You weren’t listening to a single word, were you?” Sam’s annoyed tone catches my attention, my eyes slowly search his face.

“On the contrary, I listened to a lot of words and I don’t agree with most of them,” my head turns to Dean as he lets out a frustrated groan, his head lolled back, exposing his neck to which my eyes travel, taking note of how the stubble was growing. “I just don’t understand what the problem is…we’ve taken hunts with less to go on than that.“

“You just want to go to the beach,” he raised his head, looking at me with that disgusting I-know-you smile. “I saw the swimsuit and sun lotion.“

 

 

  


 

 

Oh you little bastard, feeling the heat creeping up the neck I look down at my beer, picking at its label.

“So?...we mostly go on hunts where it’s cold or raining! For once I find something where it’s hot and sandy and you have a problem with it.“

“We agree to go, you know?”

I look over Sam, who is shaking his head. “You weren’t really listening were you?”

Scrambling to get up I push the chair loudly behind me, and trying to hide the excited grin on my face, I begin to walk backwards slowly. “Great…I mean…it is a case, so we should…I don’t know leave first thing in the morning? Yeah? Nice, gonna go…pack ‘n’ stuff.“ I curse to myself as I turn around and happily skip down the hall.

\---------------------------------------------------

The excitement does not go away as I lay in my bed unable to fall asleep. It has been so long since the last time my feet sank into warm sand, toes wiggling as the grains slip between them, and I cannot wait to relish that sensation again. As I feel myself slip into the dream world, my ear catches the sounds of bare feet and shuffling fabric before feeling the bed sink under some weight. A warm arm circles me from behind and pulls me closer to a firm naked chest. I smile but still fake being asleep.

 

 

  


 

 

Strong legs tangle with mine, the arm squeezes me a little harder as my butt nestles into his hips. I feel something soft touching my hair and hear him inhaling the smell of my shampoo, his favourite. The feather like touch slides down until warm soft cushions press on my sensitive skin just right in that particular space at the base of my neck and I can’t stop a sigh that escapes from my lips.

“I knew you weren’t asleep “His voice hits me right in my soul, the low chuckle vibrates against my back and his teeth graze my skin as he smiles. I know exactly what kind of smile he’s making and I can perfectly see the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes as the smile reach them. He doesn’t smile often but when he does his whole face lights up and I burned that smile in my heart forever.

“mmmshuttup,“ I mumble my hand slides up his forearm, squeezing as I try to get closer, my whole body pressed against his, fitting like two puzzle pieces.

Letting out another content sigh, I sink deeper into the pillow, ready to fall asleep. However, his fingers slide under the oversized t-shirt, grazing my hips right up to my belly button, sending shivers reaching out to every cell in my body.

 

 

  


 

 

Just a touch simple as that and my body already knows, my breath is already faster, my hands itch, my skin already burning for him. I turn around, trying to conceal my eagerness to melt into his arms. I want to feel every crease and curves of his lips, so I start grazing them with mine, I feel them smiling again as his hand spreads warmth on my back, keeping me against him.

Parting my lips slightly I trap his bottom one and nibble on it, the hand splayed on my back twitches when I use my tongue to explore the top one too.

With a sigh, he opens for me and I can finally taste him. As we explore each other I can feel myself become restless and eager, I press my breasts against his chest, the skin where he slid up my t-shirt, touching his. My hand clutches at his shoulder as my thigh slides up his side, our hips briefly meet and a delighted, shivering moan escapes my lips breaking the kiss. His fingertips dig into the t-shirt as I thrust into him and he scratches my skin with the light stubble, planting open mouthed kisses on my neck.

He rolls us and I find myself on top of him; I never get used to how easily he can move me around like I weigh nothing. I stare at him now as I grind down on him, humming at the sensation and his little groan as I free myself from the t-shirt. I grab his hand resting on my thigh and guide it to me. I always need to feel his touch, I love skin to skin contact and with Dean always dressed in layers and layers, feeling his skin against mine, shuddering when I touch him exactly as he like, hot and alive, it always takes my breath away.

He’s becoming impatient now, I can feel it by how his touch is a little bit rough and his parted lips, I bend down to kiss them again, deeply this time, no teasing, and he understands.

I, again, find myself falling on the tangled sheets and under his lips, mapping my body and I know he won’t do anything else until I’m left throbbing and pulsing, begging for him over and over again.

My hand clutches and grips the pillow over my head as I muffle my screams, arching my back. The other slaps against the wall behind me and I feel him kissing his way up my still convulsing body. One hand pries the pillow from my steel grip and the other moves my now damp hair from my forehead, kissing me there too.

I let out a shaky breath.

“If this is your payback for dragging your ass to the beach, you are not really convincing me to not do it again.”

He snorts, leaving feather like kisses down my jaw. “I’ve already found a motel near the ocean, so you can hear the waves.“

My face breaks into a stupid grin and I prop myself on my elbow, staring at him hovering over me. “Dammit, Dean! Every time I think you are a pain in the ass, you go and do things like that! “

His stupid grin mirrors mine. “Well...I’m full of surprises, and…,” he says, pushing me down again, “I know what my baby girl wants.“

“Oh shut up, you,“ I huff, grabbing him by his neck and crushing him down on me, trapping him between my legs. “I hope the motel is really close to the sea,” I whisper sliding my hand between us, pushing down his boxer, and guiding him to me.  “Because you bet your ass I’m going skinny dipping.“

I feel his breath hitch on my neck as he pushes inside me slowly until we are one.

“I…knew...,“ he groans as my walls clench around him, “that too, you…,“ I meet his quick thrusts, “you know?”

“Yeah? “ I ask, breathless, feeling the delicious tightness almost breaking already. Feeling me that close, he changes angle to chase his own pleasure too and going even deeper. He smirks down at me as the last few slow and deep thrusts bring me over the edge, pulling him with me.

We lie still joined and satisfied, I lazily comb his hair with my fingers, his head on my chest and he caresses my thigh. He looks up at me, with that naughty look of his.

“Yeah, I knew. I took out your bathing suit from your luggage.”


End file.
